A Guy, a Girl and a Bag of Groceries
by Shinto Red
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru remember their past on the arcade floor. (complete)


If you think you've seen this before, then you're right.Written a while back ( I'll consider it my first fic since the original 'Ghosts' doesn't exist anymore). I thoughtabout re-writting it ( the main reason why 

I removed it from such places like but I decided to leave it as it is. Something to be nostalgic about. Though after reading it, it makes me wonder what the heck I was on that I wrote a sickingly sweet, first season arcade fic. What was I thinking... ( Don't answer that. )

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I think everyone knows it by now...

A Guy, a Girl and a Bag of Groceries  
By Shinto Red

The hour had struck three and everyone from the usual crowd that came to the Crown Game Center was there. Well, almost everyone. Motoki took another glance at the clock. 3:05. In another ten minutes, a bubbly blond with her friends would arrive.

" Excuse me, can I have a Sprite?" asked a little boy.

Motoki snapped out of his thoughts and got the little boy the soft drink. After the child had paid, he took a rag from the shelf under the counter and started his ritual wiping before Usagi arrived. He took another glance at the clock. 3:10.

" Did Mamoru come back yet?" asked Unazuki, Motoki's sister.

She decided to give her brother a helping hand until her shift would start at the coffee shop on the second floor of the Crown Game Center.

" No, but he should be here soon. He said he would drop off my stuff at my place before coming here with the things for the arcade," answered Motoki.

Usually his best friend, Mamoru, would make his arrival between 3:10-3:20. On this day though, Mamoru had his classes canceled and offered to help Motoki. He decided to send Mamoru to get some needed groceries for the arcade and himself, since Mamoru had brought his car along.

Motoki placed the rag next to the sink that was located behind him. He looked at the clock again. 3:15. When he glanced at the front window he saw the familiar pair of odangos. Tagging along with Usagi was Makoto and Ami (who had her head in a book as usual). Usagi was chatting and giggling with Makoto. The smile on her face never faltering for a second. Motoki smiled. That girl could make the whole world smile when she smiled. He even caught Mamoru grinning at her a few times as well.

' Right on time,' he thought to himself.

" Hi Motoki! How are you?" asked a cheerful Usagi.

" I'm great. How about you guys?"

" We are fine, though Usagi really happy 'cause she didn't get detention from Miss Haruna," said Makoto. " She must have had a hot date tonight".

" I don't care what's the reason. I am just glad that I don't have to deal with her," said Usagi.

" Well, this certainly calls for a celebration," said Motoki. " Free shakes on the house".

" Thanks Motoki," said Makoto and Usagi in unison.

" Yes, thank you Motoki," said Ami without raising her head from a biology book she had been reading.

" Ami, we're out of school. Stop reading and have some fun," said Usagi.

" Yeah, sit down, have a shake and play a game or two," said Makoto in agreement as she yanked the book from Ami and directed her to a seat next to the counter.

" I'm only 8 chapters ahead," said Ami.

" Ugh!" said Makoto and Usagi in unison.

" Okay, Okay. I'll put the book away," said Ami.

The other girls smiled in triumph at her. Ami was very tempted to stick her tongue at them, but she would never do such an "Usagi" type of action. Just as Ami put her biology book in her book bag, Motoki brought out the shakes.

Usagi was enjoying her chocolate shake immensely. When she had finished most of her shake, she realized that she had forgotten to do something... What was it...?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud slurping sound. She looked down at her shake and realized that she had finished it. Suddenly her eyes widened and she let out her trademark wail.

" OHH NOO! I KNEW THIS DAY WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE!"

" What's wrong?" asked a worried Ami as she removed her fingers from her ears.

" WE HAVE A MEETING! " wailed Usagi in response.

" What meeting?" asked Makoto.

" The meeting that Rei told me to tell you guys when I saw her this morning!" said a very panic stricken Usagi.

" Why didn't she call us before or send a message to the communicators? " asked Ami.

" How did she meet you anyways? She goes to school in the opposite direction we go?" asked Makoto.

" She didn't go to school. She was waiting in the bus stop in front of our school. She had just gotten off from another bus so she could transfer to a bus that would take her to the Juuban Medical Center. She had a check-up," said Usagi.

"So, she couldn't use the communicator while she was on the bus because someone could have seen her use it," said Makoto.

" She couldn't send a message from the hospital since you are not allowed to use devices like cell phones , or in this case the communicator, there," said Ami. " It disturbs the medical equipment".

" Usagi also came in late, which means we were in the middle of class," said Makoto.

" Rei wouldn't send a message in the middle of our lesson. The communicator makes too much noise," said Ami.

" Oh sh ," said Makoto.

" REI IS GOING TO KILL US! " they shouted in unison.

The threesome immediately started to pack their stuff as quickly as they could. Ami was fumbling with the zipper to her book bag. Makoto ran out of the arcade without her belongings, realized she forgot her things, made a 180-degree turn and ran like a mad woman back in. Usagi was the only one who didn't have any problems with her stuff. As she picked up her things and started running at a speed which could have put the track team to shame, she had a head on collision with a very familiar body.

Mamoru had just arrived with several large bags of groceries. He could barely see through the bags and nearly missed the door to the arcade because of it. He had made it to the middle of the arcade when a blur of blond, blue and white came crashing into him.

As their bodies made contact with each other, the grocery bags Mamoru had been carrying took flight as well as Usagi's book bag. They both had also grunted in pain. As soon as they looked into each other's eyes, the pain faded away instantly.

The world had long since faded away for them as Mamoru started to fall backwards. They only focused on the other's face. Then a white light that they only saw blinded their vision.

FLASHBACK

The glorious ballroom of the Moon Kingdom was filled with music, masks, laughter and happiness. None of the attendants knew of the danger that was coming. Just the royal family, the guards and an Earth Prince who had snuck into the palace with Queen Serenity's help.

The heir to the Moon throne had arrived and looked quite stunning in her sparkling ivory gown. Her beauty could only be matched by her mother. She appeared so calm and serene. She was just like her name and her mother. In truth though, there was a great inner turmoil behind that serene face. She knew of the great danger that was headed towards them and she feared it. She was also in deep pain and anxiety over her beloved, Endymion.

Do to the fighting on the other planets, including her prince's home planet, no foreigners were allowed onto the Moon. It was a safety precaution the head of military had asked to be done. It would keep the Negaverse from sending spies that would claim they were from a planet in the solar system. It also insured that the other planets couldn't pull a surprise attack on the Moon Kingdom if they switched sides.

Deep in her heart, Princess Serenity knew this wouldn't help against the evil force that was coming. It also didn't help the pain she was feeling in her heart. She missed her Earth Prince terribly.

Her depressing thoughts were disrupted by a light tapping on her shoulders. She turned around to her surprise and joy, she saw her prince wearing a tuxedo, cloak, and a white mask. She wanted to scream, to jump into his arms, but she couldn't. It would alarm the guards. So instead she took his invitation to dance and waltzed the night away.

She had so many questions to ask him, but she knew she would have to wait to do so. Suddenly she felt very cold. She looked at her surroundings and realized that they had waltzed to a balcony that was some distance away from the ball.

" How did you get here?" asked Serenity.

" Thank your mother for letting me sneak into the ball through the secret passages of the palace," he smiled as he answered her question.

" What is happening with the enemy?" asked a worried Serenity.

" It's not good," Endymion answered her in a grim tone. " They have taken or destroyed most of kingdoms".

" Including Earth?" asked Serenity.

" Yes," replied Endymion. " The Moon Kingdom is the last hope for this solar system. That's why I'm here. I'm going to fight with your mother's military and the Senshi".

" Endy, must you fight?" asked Serenity. " I barely get to see you and I don't want this to be the last time".

" I know, but this is the only way. I must save your kingdom for the future of the rest of the planets. You know this already," said Endymion.

" I do know this, but it doesn't mean I like it," said Serenity.

" Look, let's forget about the war for a moment. We are together again. That's what really counts," said Endymion comfortingly.

He wrapped her around with his velvet cloak and gently kissed her. Deep in their hearts they knew this would be the last time they saw each other in this life. Though she tried to fight them, the tears came down her face as she kissed her beloved one last time.

END OF FLASHBACK

The two half way through there decent to the linoleum. They looked at each other with tear filled eyes. Then the white light returned.

FLASHBACK

The two lovers had broken their kiss when they heard the emergency sirens. The look of dread and worry filled their eyes.

" What's happening? " asked Serenity.

" The final battle has begun," said Endymion.

Suddenly a fireball destroyed a section of the balcony right next to them. They looked up towards the source of the energy attack. It was her...

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon," hissed Queen Beryl. " My, my. You really are as beautiful as they say. It's a pity I will destroy such a lovely girl".

" You will not lay a hand on her," growled Endymion.

" You certainly are protective of her," said Beryl.

" I love her. I will protect until my very last breath," said Endymion.

" Love? That's nonsense! Garbage! Come Endymion! Join me as my king," said Beryl. " You are already considered the King of Earth since you father has passed on".

" You murdered my father, and enslaved my people! " roared Endymion. " I would rather see you rot in hell than be with you".

" Very well. Maybe this will change you mind," said Beryl as she launched a black ball of energy at the Moon Princess.

" NOOOOO!" cried out Endymion as he jumped in front of his princess.

" You fool!" cried Beryl as she tried to stop her attack.

It was too late. When the dust had settled, Endymion lay motionless on the ground. Serenity had been thrown a short distance away by Endymion.

" Endy? Endy!ENDY!" cried out Serenity as she got up from the area Endymion had pushed her to.

" You little bitch! You made me kill him! How dare you!" screamed a furious Beryl as she launched another black ball of energy at Serenity.

She was in too much grief and shock to really hear what Beryl was saying. She was in too much pain to see that Beryl was powering up. It was only until she felt the heat from the energy ball that she realized she wouldn't make it to Endymion's body.

END OF FLASHBACK

Usagi and Mamoru had already landed on the floor when the flashback ended. Though he landed a bit hard, Mamoru didn't feel the pain. He only felt the joy and happiness that he had finally found the missing piece to the void in his heart. Usagi, who was experiencing an emotional overload, kissed Mamoru on impulse. That act, and the fact Mamoru was responding, brought a collective gasp from the crowd in the arcade. Motoki fainted, though his sister caught him before he fell.

Meanwhile...

Rei was not a happy priestess. Actually she was a ticked off priestess. How could Usagi not remember about the meeting? She had even given her note if she forgot the verbal message. She was going to kill that girl when she made it to the arcade.

" I think you are overreacting," said an uneasy Minako.

Minako, who had bumped into Rei after she finished school, was trying her best to keep the priestess calm.

" I'm not overreacting. I had a vision that told some valuable information about Usagi and ourselves," said an agitated Rei.

" What do you mean?" asked Minako.

" Usagi is the...," started Rei.

" Oh my gosh! Look! It can't be!" said a very excited Minako as she interrupted Rei.

Rei was slightly annoyed that Minako disrupted her. She was about to yell at her when she realized Minako had disappeared from her side. She turned around to find that Minako practically had her face plastered to a window. She looked up to see what shop it was.

' We're already here? I must have been really angry,' said Rei.

Rei walked up to Mina to ask her what she was doing when something caught her eye from the inside of the arcade. When she took a closer look, she received probably the greatest shock of her life.

" I knew those two had a thing for each other," squealed Minako in delite.

' More than you know,' thought Rei.

When she took another glance at Mamoru and Usagi she realized that they already knew about their past.

' Now I'll just have to wait and see how long it will take for the others to remember,' she thought to herself.

" Hey Rei! I feel kinda dizzy for some reason," said Minako as she sat on the ground.

Rei was very concerned. As she went to go and help her, she noticed the other Senshi inside were doing the exact same thing as Minako.

' I guess it didn't take them long to remember after all,' thought Rei.

" Rei, I remember...," whispered Minako.

BACK IN THE ARCADE...

Ami and Makoto, who had recovered from recieving all their memories in such a short period of time, were now smiling at the couple on the floor.

" Who would have thought that a few bags of groceries could bring about so much chaos and change," said Ami.

" Who knew two people could kiss for such a long time," said Makoto.

----The End----

So what do you think of my first Usagi/Mamoru fic? Please send email! will be no sequel.


End file.
